the missing hokage
by thendishere
Summary: my whay of telling the missing hokage challinge
1. Chapter 1

The missing Hokage

My take on the perfect lionhert challenge

The pain was enough to make any ordinary ninja gasp in pain. But as we know Naruto is no ordinary ninja. To be beaten all one's life on gains resistance to pain. Naruto laid there thinking about what happened to bring him to this blinding white thing we call pain.

Flashback

"You will die now and give me the power to kill my brother!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto said nothing but charges up a rasengan

Sasuke charged up a chidori and then ran at each other when they hit at ground zero a large explosion went off and everything went black.

Flashback end

The army roared and charged the village of the hidden leaves. With no 4th Hokage to stop it rained destruction over the village. Leaving the land around full of rubble the hidden village fought hard but one by one they died in the battle. The leader of the army was just about to kill Tsunade when…………..

((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Naruto yelled sitting up.

"**How are you kit?"** Asked Kyubi

(Yes Kyubi is good in my fic. If you don't like it stop reading this. If you don't stop reading LIVE WITH IT.)

"Like I just got hit by a truck" Naruto responded he was now in his true form.

He was wearing black cargo pants and a black t-shit. Over that he wore a blood red cloak with yellow flames at the bottom. The most astounding part of his appearance was the 9 red tails with black tips and two ears on top of his head. On his neck was a mark it was a circle with 9 "tails" pointing into the center of the circle. "And you said you wouldn't call me that since you marked me as your mate"

"Fine fine..... Naruto" said the queen of demons.

(She is a she. LIVE WITH IT)

"What do you say? Do you think you should drop "the mask"?"

"It is time of I don't get killed or banished for this they will redouble their efforts to get me on something else"

"This is all nice and good but you must return to the real world now"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Council room.

"We have gained a letter from the fire lord saying that the demon must be killed or banished." Said Danzo "all we do now is wait for Lord Hokage to see and notify it."

I found this a good spot to stop sorry it's so short I was rushed and my sister wanted to use the computer I will have the nekt chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

In hospital room with Naruto.

"The mission was a success" Tsunade said "the uchila was retrieved and returned to the village" seeing his frown she asked "aren't you happy"

"I am I was just thinking" he responded.

"Lady Hokage the council is calling you" said an abou

"I'm coming" said the Hokage

Jumping out the window she lift. Naruto fell asleep agene.

Console room

Arriving Tsunade was pissed "you intrepid me from looking after people in the hospital" she yelled angrily.

"But this is going to be the day the demon must leave or die" said Danzo.

"WHAT" Tsunade yelled.

"the console ha gotten an order from the fire lord kill or banish the demon he must chose in three days" Danzo answered "and further more this console is ordering you and Jiraiya to take a new apprentice, the Haruno and Uchiha would be nice. We also instate the uchila as the 6th Hokage, this is console ended"

Back at the hospital Naruto was just waking up when Sakura stormed in "you hurt Sasuke" she yelled ten-ten walked in after her. Sakura walked to his bed and tried to slap him but he caught her hand

"I didn't want to hurt sasgay it is not in my morals to pick on gays more than straits"

Enraged Sakura pulled back to hit Naruto when her fist was caught by ten-ten. "you will not hurt Naruto-kun" she said "can you not see he is in pain from his mission?"

"he needs to pay for hurting…." she never got to finish when Tsunade entered. "So lady Hokage when is my fist lesson?" said the pink haired banshee. "Oh yes we need to discuss that" said Tsunade

Bolt left the room as soon as they left ten-ten walked to the edge of the bed leaned over and kissed Naruto. When the kiss broke ten-ten said. "How are you Naruto-kun?"

(and the chapter is done)

(not!)

"So much better now ten-hime" he responded. They kissed some more. Then Tsunade walked in. she gasped at what they saw. Ten-ten on top of Naruto and both kissing back to each other. "Ahem" she said "what the HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Haruno home

"I'm home" said our (least) favorite banshee "I talked to Tsunade today"

"Is that true?" said her father "when is your first lesson?"

"She refuses to teach me she said that I am weak and would make a horrible medic" the branchiate complained.

"Well we will have to fix that where is she now?" he asked.

"at the hospital" she responded

Sorry for the late update this chapter was a pain in the ass to fix up.

Eventually Naruto will get a new summing contract which one should it be pm me with the one you choose.

Dog

Pig

Snake

Crow

other


End file.
